


Caught

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Biting, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Infidelity, Married Couple, One Shot, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Pete Reynolds comes home from the Amalgamated Globes circuit to find his wife Ava in bed with another man. When Ava blames her indiscretion on his long absences, Pete proceeds to have vengeful sex with her.
Relationships: Pete Reynolds/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pockets_full_of_posies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockets_full_of_posies/gifts).



Parking the convertible in the driveway, Pete released a groan that seemed as though it’d been trapped in his chest for the last four months. Gathering his hat and briefcase, Pete slogged to the front door, patting his pockets until he found his keys, afraid if he blinked he might fall asleep where he wavered on the welcome mat.

Pete got inside, tossing his things on the kitchen table. “Ava?” His voice came out dusty, weak, and he wasn’t surprised when she didn’t respond. Not seeing her in the living room, Pete shuffled back towards their bedroom, arms hanging and lids heavy. He wanted nothing more than a hot meal and to sleep for the next week, if Ava’s honey-do list could wait that long.

“Ava, darling, I’m—“ Opening their bedroom door, Pete’s eyes widened in horror. Head of crimson waves tossed back, curvaceous body bouncing and moaning softly, Ava had her legs spread over god-knows who, riding him joyously, oblivious to the fact of Pete’s entrance.

The man, however, a reedy blond fellow with an almost translucent mustache, caught sight of him instantly and, face a mask of fear, was patting Ava’s thigh in panic, apparently unable to speak.

“ _ Yes, Roger! Yes! Keep going! _ ” Ava rubbed his chest.

“Ava…” Flinty voice squeaking out in disbelief, Pete didn’t think his body could deflate any more than it already had, but he was wrong, as he took in the sight before him, broad shoulders collapsing and sharp jaw hanging inconsolably.

“Oh Jesus Christ!” Whipping her head around, Ava frantically pulled the sheet up over her chest and dismounted, scrambling to the top of the bed and breathing hard.

The blond man,  _ Roger,  _ apparently, shifted his eyes from Ava to Pete, and back again. “Ava, this...this your husband?” Slowly bobbing her head, Ava swallowed significantly. “Right…” Pulling a face, Roger awkwardly slid his legs off the mattress, attempting to snatch his discarded briefs from the floor without exposing himself.

Pete couldn’t process what he was seeing. Couldn’t think. All he could hear was a high-pitched ringing. It wasn’t until Roger got his pants on and his lungs hitched that Pete realized he hadn’t been breathing. 

“I’ll...I’ll just go…” Shirt and socks in his hands, Roger slipped past him. Pete’s tongue tried to form around words. Knew he should say something to the man. But nothing came out as Roger quietly left his home, scent of Ava’s perfume wafting from his skin.

Pete and Ava stared. Just stared. Pete was sure he was supposed to be feeling something in that moment. His wife, his Ava, the woman whom he spent the last decade with, the love of his life, and he found her in bed with another man. But all Pete felt was cold. Numb. He swore his heart slowed, beating at half its regular pace as Ava’s green eyes nervously appraised him.

“Peter…” Tongue darting over her lips, she hitched the sheet up a little higher. “Peter, say something.”

Mouth working open and closed in silence, Pete’s gaze fell to the carpet before he looked at her with pleading cobalt eyes. “Why?” Tone weak, desperate, Pete didn’t like the way his voice sounded. Didn’t like the tingling beginning on the edges of his consciousness, alerting him that his brain was starting to comprehend the tragedy in his bedroom. Didn’t like the tightness in his throat. Didn’t like the stinging in his eyes.

“Peter…” Ava shook her head, sighing. “You...you’re gone for  _ months. _ I’m a woman with needs, I…” Holding up her free hand in exasperation, Ava stammered. “I...I...when we got married, you were working at the convenience store! We had sex all the time! And then all of a sudden…” Building up a head of steam, Ava was addressing her comments to some invisible space about a foot in front of herself. Clearly this speech had played in her mind for ages, and as Pete watched it unfurl, he wondered how long Roger was a fixture in his home.  _ And what if he wasn’t the first? _

__ “All of a sudden you’re out on the road nine months out of the year, and what? I’m just supposed to sit here? Twiddling my thumbs and waiting for you to come home like...like…” Voice rising, she threw up both arms, exposing her breasts as her cheeks reddened. “Like some kind of goddamned houseplant!  _ No!” _

As if making up for the beats it missed, Pete’s heart thundered in his chest as he took a step forward. “Ava…” Rod of steel beneath his voice, the vein in his forehead jumped and his nose flared. “I’m out on the road, selling globes to pay for this house, our car, your clothes, those  _ goddamn sheets you’re lying in!”  _ Shouting, Pete pointed a shaking finger and saw Ava freeze. “And I manage not to jump in bed with anyone! And believe me…” Gritting his teeth, the muscle in Pete’s sculpted jaw flickered. “I could have. All those lonely housewives when I go door to door…” Shaking his head, Pete gave a sarcastic chuckle. “I could’ve flushed our vows down the toilet a dozen times on this last circuit alone if I wanted to, but  _ NO!” _ Pete roared, and was satisfied when Ava winced. “I didn’t. You know why? Because I loved you! Because I respected you! And look…” Tossing up his palms, Pete shook his head and gave a meager chuckle. “I shouldn't have bothered because apparently, dear, you’re just a common  _ whore.” _

__ “Hey!” Fire rising behind her green eyes, Ava came to her knees. “You don’t get to call me that, Peter.”

“Oh yeah?” Pete got closer to the bed. “Why not?” Chest heaving, his eyes scanned her and his lip curled in disgust. “That’s what you are, isn’t it? Parading around town when I’m gone.” Letting out an audible exhale, Pete rocked back on his heels. “No, you know what? You’re not a whore, darling.” Malicious smirk spreading over his wide mouth, Pete narrowed his eyes at her. “You’re giving it away for  _ free  _ after all. You’re a fucking  _ slut,  _ Ava.”

Mouth settling into a flat line, Ava’s fists bunched at her sides. “Don’t make this out to be all my fault, Peter. If you were here, this never would’ve happened.”

“Excuse me?” Speaking softly, blinking and lips barely moving, Ava knew Pete well enough to recognize that he was far more dangerous like this than when he was screaming. “Are you saying that you having no self-control is  _ my _ fault because I was out there trying to earn a living?”

“I’m saying…” Rising further, Pete could see her entire naked body. “That if you were around to fuck me, I wouldn’t have said yes when Roger got fresh.”

Pete tilted his head slowly, strong jaw shifting to the side as he did so. “Hmm.” He huffed, putting his hands in his pockets. “So you just wanted to get fucked? Is that it?” Gesturing with his head back toward the door, Pete raised an eyebrow. “It wasn’t anything more than sex?”

Ava settled a little. “No. No, I…” Hands on her thighs, she studied the sheets. “I still love you very much, Peter, I just…” Swallowing, she blinked. “I need to be touched…”

“Yeah…” Eyeing her, Pete bit the inside of his cheek. Tasted blood. “You...you just need a good, hard fuck, don’t you, darling?” Breath ragged, his hand went to the button of his jacket.

Ava nodded. “Yes, Peter…” His eyes were frighteningly wide, a large ring of white surrounding their deep blue as he tore off his clothes as though the garments were the ones that did him a personal wrong and not his supposedly adoring spouse, bow tie flying haphazardly to the dresser and kicking his slacks aside. 

Naked, massive erection already straining, strong arms outstretched and teeth a snarl, Pete advanced. Pouncing on her like a predator from the brush, Pete yanked Ava’s head to the side by her scarlet hair, rounded teeth sinking into the flesh of her neck.

Gasping in delight, she tugged at his perfectly coiffed chestnut locks and spread her legs beneath him. Sizable hand going between her thighs, Pete discovered her wet and ready, and for the first time it made him furious, knowing another man was responsible for preheating his wife’s arousal. Inserting three lengthy fingers deep inside of her, Pete plunged viciously as his thumb raced over her clit, Ava’s limbs scrambling over the mattress almost immediately.

“ _ Oh Peter! Peter! My goodness! That’s...That’s…” _ But as her eyes twitched and her legs shook, Ava couldn’t formulate sentences. Peter shoved inside of her with his arm, not giving a damn that Ava already tightened around him once and was probably hypersensitive as he tamped against her g-spot mercilessly.

“Yeah, is this what you wanted, dear? Huh?  _ Huh?”  _ Pete removed his thumb, continued to jam his hand inside of her as he lowered himself and sucked hard on her swollen clit until Ava screamed and writhed, her body trying to escape the intensity. “You wanted someone to make you fucking cum, didn’t you, darling?  _ Didn’t you?!” _ Pete shouted. Face shining, stormy blue eyes wild and dark hair sticking up in all directions, he appeared positively beastial as Ava dripped down his wrist and seized.

“ _ Yes! Yes, Peter, yes! I’m sorry! Fuck! FUCK! _ ”

“Ohhh….” Withdrawing his hand, Pete chuckled wickedly, sucking the fingers into his mouth and smirking. “I haven’t  _ begun  _ to make you sorry, sweetheart.” Powerful arms effortlessly flipping her over, he cracked a wide palm over her ass and Ava squealed. “Huh, is this what you want, doll?” Spanking her again, the outlines of his fingers glowed pink and Ava nodded exuberantly.

“ _ Yes, Peter! Again! Please! _ ”

Resounding smack ringing out, Pete hit the other cheek for good measure. “Say you’re fucking sorry!” Throwing his weight behind it so that her body rolled and he had to reposition her, Pete screamed. “Say you’re sorry you ruined our marriage, darling!  _ Say it!” _

“I’m sorry!” Ava cried. “I’m sorry, Peter! I didn’t mean to,  _ please! Forgive me! Fuck me!” _

Flopping down on top of her with the entirety of his weight, Pete ground his stiff cock into the crack of her ass, hooking a hand under her neck to hold her against his stubbled cheek, breath hot and urgent. “Is this what you want? Huh, dear?” Thrusting harder, the mattress creaked below them and Pete roughly massaged her breast. “You want my cock? You miss it so much you can’t stand me being away, huh?  _ Huh?” _

“Yes Peter…” Ava breathed, trying to reach back to touch him but he swatted her hand away.

“Is that so, sweetheart?” Pete growled, cock in hand and poised at her entrance. “Then fucking  _ take  _ it, darling.” On the word ‘take,’ Pete sheathed himself to the hilt, clapping against her ass with a groan. Slithering an arm between her and the mattress, he feverishly raced over her clit as he began pounding into Ava, other hand firmly holding her ear to his grimacing mouth.

“Ava, you like this, don’t you? Huh? Like when I fuck you hard and dirty? I should’ve known all along what a fucking slut you are, dear.” Guiding her legs further apart with his knees, Pete hammered into her vigorously, headboard knocking into the wall with such velocity that, ironically enough, their framed wedding portrait came crashing to the floor, glass shattering.

“ _ Fuck! Peter, yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck me! _ ” Constricting violently around his cock, Peter let out a deep grunt and, once her aftershocks faded, withdrew, hoisting Ava onto her back.

Pete yanked both of her arms over her head, clasping Ava’s wrists in one of his huge hands as the other continued to spin over her clit and he barreled back inside of her. “Did you miss me, doll?” Expression of utmost loathing, Pete glared down at her through crazed sapphire eyes. “Did you miss the way I fuck you, darling?”

“ _ Yes!” _ Ava drove herself onto Pete’s thick cock, trying to lift her face to kiss him, even though it couldn’t be more clear that was the last thing he wanted. “I missed you so much, Peter! I love you! I love the way you fuck me!”

Something between a groan and a scream ripped from Peter’s throat when she cinched around his pummeling cock again, and he swooped in to bite her collarbone, not releasing until a perfect red imprint of his rounded teeth remained in his stead. “No one fucks you like I do, do they, sweetheart?” Pete thrummed her clit fervently, determined to make her cum again as he felt his balls tightening. “No one can make you cum like I do, right, dear? Say it.  _ Say it!” _

“ _ No one! _ ” Words stuttered at Pete nailed her to the bed, Ava’s eyes rolled and she convulsed. “ _ Only you! You fuck me so good! Yes, Peter! Fuck! FUCK!” _

Dropping her wrists, Pete buried his face in the crook of her neck, arms creeping underneath her to fold Ava close as he rocketed forward. “ _ Why… _ ” Barely whispering, Ava felt him shaking above her. “ _ Why, Ava...how could you…?” _ Voice thick, Pete’s whimpers, a sound Ava grew to love over the years, their high, vulnerable noise endlessly sexy whenever she brought him to the peaks of his desire, broke her as they cascaded into sobs.

Body freezing, Pete let out a shattered whine as his hips jerked forward, filling Ava with warm cum as hot tears fell on her shoulder. She didn’t know if the shivering was the aftereffect of his lust or Pete’s grief as he rocked her, weeping, repeating again and again, “ _ Why...why...why _ …”

Rubbing circles into his broad back, Ava knew she had no excuses and brushed a kiss to the corner of his strong jaw, tears falling back into her eyes as she lay beneath him.

Calming, Pete eventually was able to take a breath. Staying inside of her, Pete kissed Ava’s neck, hugging her fiercely to the point it was almost painful. “ _ Just don’t leave me, darling. Please...” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
